Brooklyn Nine-Nine
Brooklyn Nine-Nine is an American television sitcom that aired on Fox originally from September 17, 2013 to May 20, 2018 and moved to syndication by mid-season 2019. Summary Set in the fictional 99th Precinct of the New York City Police Department in Brooklyn, Brooklyn Nine-Nine follows a team of detectives headed by newly appointed Captain Raymond Holt. Among the detectives is Jake Peralta who frequently tops the squad in collars despite his relaxed, carefree attitude, much to the annoyance of his more by-the-book colleague, Amy Santiago. Charles Boyle is a reliable but quirky detective whose emotions can sometimes go wild, as opposed to the stoic and mysterious Rosa Diaz. The final two detectives, Michael Hitchcock and Norm Scully, are older and often incompetent, although not without their usefulness. The detectives report to Sergeant Terry Jeffords a devoted family man who is initially afraid to go back to active police work for fear that he might die in the line of duty and thus leave his children without a father. Rounding out the precinct is sarcastic civilian administrator Gina Linetti who seems to value everything like dancing and her social life over work, and does anything to avoid her job. Cast * Andy Samberg as Detective Jake Peralta * Stephanie Beatriz as Detective Rosa Diaz * Terry Crews as Detective Sergeant Terry Jeffords * Melissa Fumero as Detective, later Sergeant, Amy Santiago * Joe Lo Truglio as Detective Charles Boyle * Chelsea Peretti as Administrator Gina Linetti * Andre Braugher as Captain Raymond Holt * Dirk Blocker as Detective Michael Hitchcock (Season 2-current, recurring season 1) * Joel McKinnon Miller as Detective Norm Scully (Season 2-current, recurring season 1) Seasons overview Production Mike Schur and Dan Goor, who had known each other since their time as students at Harvard and had collaborated on Parks and Recreation, liked the idea of setting a comedy in a police station, a setting which they felt was infrequently used for television comedies since Barney Miller. They pitched the idea to NBCUniversal, where Schur had a development deal. NBC passed, and the duo sold the show to Fox. On May 8, 2013, Fox placed a thirteen-episode order for the single-camera ensemble comedy. On October 18, 2013, the series was picked up for a full season of 22 episodes, and was later chosen to air with New Girl in a "special one-hour comedy event" as the Super Bowl XLVIII lead-out programs. The exterior view of the fictional 99th Precinct building, complete with numerous NYPD vehicles parked in front of it, is the actual 78th Precinct building at the corner of Sixth Avenue and Bergen Street, one block south of the Barclays Center and one block east of the Bergen Street station on the New York City Subway's 2, 3, 4, and 5 routes. On May 10, 2018, Fox canceled the series after five seasons. Shortly afterward, there were announcements that negotiations had begun with Hulu, TBS, NBC and Netflix for the possibility of reviving the show for a sixth season. The next day, TVLine reported Hulu had already passed on the series. Shortly after, Goor announced that NBC would pick up the series for thirteen episodes. In a statement, NBC Entertainment chairman Robert Greenblatt expressed regret for originally passing on the series to Fox and was "thrilled" at its addition to NBC. A few days later, it was announced that the series would premiere mid-season in the 2018–19 television season. Reception Rotten Tomatoes gave season 1 a score of 88% based on 51 reviews. The consensus is: "Led by the surprisingly effective pairing of Andy Samberg and Andre Braugher, Brooklyn Nine-Nine is a charming, intelligently written take on the cop show format." For Season 2, it received a score of 100% based on 11 reviews. That season's consensus is: "Brooklyn Nine-Nine's winning cast, appealing characters and wacky gags make it good comfort food." Metacritic gives the first season of the show a weighted average rating of 70/100 based on 33 reviews, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The Huffington Post posted a list of "9 Reasons You Need To Start Watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine", while Paste magazine celebrated "The 10 Best Moments from Brooklyn Nine-Nine's First Season" in 2014. Brooklyn Nine-Nine has received praise for its forthright portrayal of LGBTQ people and the serious issues that affect them, whilst retaining its sense of humour. Portraying Captain Ray Holt, a lead character, as an openly gay, no-nonsense black man in a same-sex interracial marriage is unprecedented in police sitcoms. The coming-out as bisexual by detective Rosa Diaz in episode "99", the 99th episode of the series, is considered an important representation of a sexual orientation that has often been disposable and misconstrued in other television programmes. External links * Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Fandom * Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Fox Wiki * Brooklyn Nine-Nine Facebook * Brooklyn Nine-Nine on Wikipedia Category:2010s television shows Category:2019 debuts Category:2018–19 season Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Syndication